The Dismay of My Life
by cinderella317
Summary: Troy is taking a bad path that affects his future. Will the love towards a 14 year old save what he is losing? Soon Troy will learn that he should be thankful. Very thankful. SOME HSM3 LYRICS IN CHAPTER 3!
1. Bad choices lead to consequences

**I do NOT own any connections to this story.**

Time: 2:45 pm

Place: East High Parking Lot

POV: Troy Bolton

After I finished saying by to Chad, I headed to the car. Got in, turned up the radio, and hit the gas. As I was driving, I stopped at a gas station to get some cigarettes. When I walked in, I saw a Filipino girl, brown hair, chocolate eyes, and a curvy figure. She looked about 12 years old; her beauty mesmerized me. She slipped a 50-dollar bill to the cashier, and he gave her a carton of cigarettes. Then he walked around the counter and started to feel her up, I ran over to the man and punched him square into the jaw. The girl thanked me and ran off. I felt guilty for buying some cigarettes so I grabbed an energy drink instead. I left a 5 on the counter, leaving the man on the floor. As I drove out of the parking lot, I didn't turn on my turn signal. Well, to my luck, a police officer pulled me over. It was a local cop that was best friends with my father. After receiving my ticket, I went home to a very upset dad.

"A TICKET????? TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON!!!!!!!!!" he spat at me, I winced preparing for the worst. This was the 3rd time this month that I had gotten trouble with the law. Smoking behind the school, getting high and trespassing on factory property. Dad had smoke coming out of his ears, he was past red, more like purple. Veins popping out of his neck, and his fist were clenched. "I TOLD YOU THAT IF YOU DID ONE MORE THING, THEN I WOULD PUT YOUR PUNISHMENT ON THE COURT!!!!!" I could care less, like he would do that. "Dad, I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Blah, blah, blah, the speech of groveling, Dad calmed down and said, "You bet it won't. Now go to your room and don't come out until dinnertime." I rolled my eyes and pranced up the stairs. Whatever… Maybe I should start over, tell you the story of my life, and so forth.

I am Troy Alexander Bolton. I'm 17 and graduating this spring. My father has raised me since the 7th grade. My mother walked out on him, wanting to start all over. Well, to her starting over is un-purposely falling in love with another woman in the West High district. They have been together for 5 years, and counting. I have a younger sister who lives with them mainly. I see her every weekend; my father has restraining order on my mother for harassing her after she asked for the divorce. He took the lower road and did everything in his power to destroy my mom's happiness. I don't date, I am East High's "Golden Boy", and I am the captain of the basketball team. I got it all right? No, I have nothing. I am wrecking my life and trying to get the love and compassion that I haven't gotten all my life. So therefore, here comes the lawbreaking. I don't know why I do it. There is nothing to stop me, nothing to encourage me, and nothing to tell me that I shouldn't do it.

I went to bed early that night, having nightmares, like always. I woke up and freshened up. When I got to school, the girl that I saw at the gas station yesterday was there, except she was older, and taller. I approached her "Excuse me? Are you okay? The guy was a jerk at the station." She looked confused, "Umm, I'm sorry. I don't know what you are talking about. I was at home yesterday." I shook my head, "I saw you at the gas station. I know!! The store clerk was harassing you, and you were buying a pack of cigarettes. I punched the guy… Any of this ringing a bell?" She shook her head. And walked away. I groaned in frustration, when the day was over, Dad called me and told me to go to the guidance office.

When I got there, there were 3 people in there. They motioned me to sit and then they started talking, the old guy first. "Troy, we have heard some news on your recent actions, and that they have not deceased. So, we have decided that," The woman continued, "You will be enrolled into a Big Brother, Big Sister program. This is a program for younger children who don't have an older sibling. Or their siblings neglect them and they live a hard life. This program requires one half of your semester, and all of your after school time." I dropped my jaw, "And if I choose not to do this?" The counselor cut in, "Then you will serve at the local jail and do time. One or the other, we want you to explore the possibilities that can save or make a life better. We already have your client picked out. You will meet her tomorrow after school. If you choose not to do this, be at the courthouse on Saturday at 5:30 am. I will be checking in periodically. Have a good day Mr. Bolton." I got up and left.

When I got home I slammed the door and stomped into my father's room. He was reading the paper. "HOW COULD YOU??? DO YOU WANT ME TO KEEP THE SCHOLARSHIP????" He looked up at me and sat up, "I told you that I would go to the court for your punishment." I rolled my eyes, "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? YOU SAID THAT THE FIRST 2 TIMES!!!!!!!!! HOW WAS THIS ANY DIFFERENT?" Dad smiled and said, "I'd appreciate it if you'd lower your voice. Thank you. I gave you 3 chances. And you ruined them all. It's time that you have a taste of your own medicine. Honestly, I see this as a fun opportunity. Now, I folded your laundry will you please put them up in your dressers? And don't slam any doors, stomp your feet on your way up."

I screamed at him and ran up to my room and closed my door quietly and leaned against it. I slid my back down it and sat on the carpet. And played back on what just happened, I took a deep breath and screamed into my pillow and then flung my self onto my bed and changed into basketball clothes. Then I climbed out my window, slid down the vines, and started running. Where, I don't know. But I ran and ran. I thought for a while and started to cry at myself. I ran harder, realizing that the program was my only out. I hated being stuck with no outlet. I don't live in a room with no unlocked doors and windows. I have to be free.

After have a couple hours of self-relaxation, I ran back home and passed out on my bed. When I woke up the next morning, I was automatically depressed. Had five midterms, a major test, and I have community for the team during free period. After school I was to meet my little sister or brother. After my grueling day I walked to the guidance counselor's office. She greeted me and I sat down as she handed me a contract saying that I would not harm the client in any way, ect. After I signed it she told me the rules. I agreed to all of them, nonetheless excited about this meeting. We left her office and went to a laboratory, I sat down and the teacher left the room. A girl walked in, I gasped, "Who are you? I think that you are in the wrong room." She shook her head and said, "I'm supposed to be meeting my big brother. Are you it?" I was shocked, "Uh, eh, I dunno. I guess I am. Troy Bolton." I held out my hand to shake hers, "Cecelia, but I am known as Lia. Lia Ghirardelli. Nice to meet you." I smiled, "Likewise" I thought for a moment, "As in the chocolate maker?" She nodded, "Yea." I smiled widely, "Sweet!" We laughed, and I knew that we would have a blast together.


	2. Unusual

Disclaimer: Nada

Chapter 2: Unusual…

After we introduced ourselves, we walked over to our downtown coffee house. As we walked in I bought us some drinks and we settled down in one of their rooms. After taking a few sips of our drinks we decided to play 20 Questions. I started out by questioning her,

"Favorite letter of the alphabet?" She made a quizzical face at me and said, "Z, because it is a very uncommon letter. It doesn't pop up in many words."

I smiled, "Never thought of it that way. Hobbies?"

"Drawing, volleyball, basketball, reading, and most of all listening to my music!" She smiled at me and then added, "There are some other little things that I do but they don't really stand out." I nodded my head, "Basketball? I play that too! Maybe we can have some one on one time. See how much talent you have…" She laughed, "Me? I've got loads of it!" She added a cocky motion for effect. "Nah, I'm just joshing around. What's the next question?"

I tapped my chin for effect, "Hmm, so many ways to torture you…" She laughed at my stupidity, "Random, pink or green elephant?"

She stared at me for a second, "You are really a strange, strange guy. I'd say a pink because an elephant can turn green by rolling in the grass. Well sort of, I guess it depends on the grass. If it's artificial then yeah, but if it is real grass, possibly. Kinda like when you get grass stains on your pants and knees, you know what I'm talking about? But if the real grass is facing a drought then pink is the most definite color for an elephant."

I smirked at her, "And I'm the strange one?" I laughed at her, "Just kidding. So does pink go for your favorite color too?"

She shook her head violently, "Hell no. Pink is the perfect color to make an object, like an elephant, stand out or have a ridiculous meaning. I like a mixture of peach and red. That or green and blue, I like to mix things up. Try new things, but it's not a matter of being different for me. It's a matter of finding something that tickles my fancy. You know what I mean Vern?"

I stared at her, "Tickles my fancy? Vern? Joshing around? My god, where do you get those phrases? Hold that thought," I put my hand up for emphasis. "I don't want to know. I fear that I will never be the same ever again." She laughed at me.

"I was just going to say I get them off of crossover movies." I blanked, "Crossover movies?"

She nodded, "Yeah, the era of films between the black and white pictures and hi-def colors, like Sure Thing, 10 Things I About You, Dirty Dancing, ect. Ever heard of those?" I nodded, "Sure but I never thought of calling them crossover movies. But it fits."

"Moving on, your last name is Ghirardelli, so you must be related to the original creator of this company, stop me if I'm wrong, what's your favorite kind of chocolate?"

"Well, my great-great-great-great grandfather," she counted the greats on her fingers as she was saying them, "Started the company. So I actually have some knowledge in the chocolate field. But I have to say that my favorite is the original caramel with milk chocolate coating." She rubbed her tummy in delight as effect.

"So your father is currently running the company?"

She shook her head as a look of darkness overcame her face. "My dreadful uncle does. He is the oldest of the family, so therefore he inherited the company. My dad inherited three quarters of the fortune. Counting the fact that my Uncle has had such success in running the company, with only a quarter of the fortune he is richer than my dad, because profits are skyrocketing.

"So my dad is a stay at home dad, we have no need to work. It's not like we are reckless spenders. We hardly ever splurge, I mean, I use higher quality clothes and accessories, I can get professional waxes, massages, and salon care and such but it's not like I spend everyday shopping." I nodded my head.

"Yeah, same here." I added sarcastically. She threw a pillow at me, "Loser."

"Next question, your dad is a stay-at-home Dad. What about your mom?"

She looked glum when she answered, "I don't know my mom. Her and my dad went their separate ways when I was just a day over 9 months. After I stopped needing breast-feeding she hit the road and didn't look back. But she still gives me a present for each year until I turn 18. When I turned 4 I remember getting a limited edition Barbie doll. It was a Filipino doll with long black wavy hair. She was wearing a red gown that ran down to her knees. She was the most beautiful that I had ever seen. I left her on her stand by my bed ever since, even now it is still there. My dad said that she looks sort of like her." She smiled.

I studied her face for emotions that she was hiding. It was as if she was at ease with not having a mother figure in her life. "What about the rest of your birthdays?"

"When I was 6 I received this," She showed me the necklace that she was wearing. It was a silver chain with a single charm of a moon. "I only take it off for games, and getting wet. At 7, I was given a scrapbook of her and my dad when they were dating up until they got married.

"Turning 9 somehow she knew that I was passionate about volleyball and I got volleyball bag that had the essentials in it. Spandex, shoes, socks, kneepads, a jersey with the number six on it with the name Ghirardelli across the top of it, I also got some wrapping tape. Some how she predicted that I would have a weak wrist. And she was right, soon after I made the school team and did some hardcore setting, my wrist got dislocated. Some muscles and tendons got mixed up, causing me to crack my wrist.

"Well I ignored it and just taped it up and played on it. Well soon, I covering the blocker and the ball got by her and came down at me. I managed to hit it up and get it over, but that ball hit my wrist in the weakest part and broke it for good.

"The doctor told me that it was a displaced fracture, and it was also a hairline fracture. The displaced fracture required surgery, 8 weeks in a cast, 4 weeks in a splint, and 6 weeks in rehab. In other words, I was out for the whole volleyball season and half of basketball season." I winced in pain.

"Wow. You have had a tough little volleyball career. I'm sorry. But what about the rest of your birthdays?"

She sighed, "Of course, when I turned 10, I got a pair of jeans that she wore when she was my age. Of course they were too small on me but I loved them. They were dark skinny jeans with metallic silver stitching there were patches on the thighs, butt pockets and on the lower leg. I still have the jeans, there is a smiley face, four leaf clover, peace sign, a purple heart, and stars. They are awesome. I'll wear them the next time we hang out.

"Reaching 11 years; I received her dairy. She is an excellent writer; she loved writing poems and songs. I gave them notes and transformed them into an album. I played the guitar while I sang to them. When I recorded the songs, I added drumming and bass for special effects. I still have the album and listen to it every once in a while.

"When I turned 12 I got a book that she loved, _Pride and Prejudice_, I have read that book at least 60 times. It's a fantabulous book. I love it so much.

"Last year I received a tablet and an iPhone, I know that they just came out but I got this limited edition preview of it. It's silver with glitter and sparkles. The tablet is yellow with frog green polka dots on it. I have that stuff at home.

"This year she gave me an iTouch, with my favorite music already on it. There were music videos and everything. I love it, on the back she engraved _Lia Ghirardelli mi hija_ I have that at home too."

I stared at her, "Does your mom live nearby? Or talk to your father? Because that's just freaky that she knows all of this." Lia smiled, "I think that her and my dad talk, like, once or twice a year. But other than that I have no clue"

I nodded encouragingly, "Okay, status in a relationship?" She rolled her eyes at my question. "Oh fly, everyone asks me that. I am currently single. I'm not allowed to date. Not until I receive my permit. But guys ask me that all the time."

She mocked them, "Why aren't you flirting back with me? What don't I have? Some guy is really lucky that you are so loyal to him. Blah, blah, blah, seriously that is so annoying." I smiled sympathetically.

"Ok, I've figured out that you are fourteen. Where do you go to school?" She said in a monotone voice, "The school for the academically gifted. Approved by the state of New Mexico. Barf." I laughed at her boredom. "Smart, and unusual? Wow, your teachers must be pulling their hair out right now."

She smirked, "The majority of them are already bald and haven't fully recovered from my mom being their student. They even say that I'm a ghost that has come back to haunt them for being scared of her. I get a good laugh out of it."

I chuckled, "Who do you play volleyball for?" She straightened out her sweat pants, and showed me the legs of them, "League of New Mexico. JO." I looked confused, "JO?" She nodded, "Yeah, Junior Olympics. When I first joined, at 12, we were Division I. But then Division I became JO, Division II or lower became AAU, Amateur Athletic Union. We are the 3 time West Coast Champions, our team name is the tigers."

"Neat. Celebrity crush?" She answered in a heartbeat, "Joe Jonas. He is the hottie-super-bum!" I laughed at her gushiness. "Favorite TV show?" she thought about it, "Either Charmed or What I Like About You. I'm into chick TV shows and movies. But my music is a mixture of Simple Plan, 3 Days Grace, Hannah Montana, Hilary Duff, Johnny Cash, Green Day, and Disney stars. I have a really unusual taste in music. But what else is new?"

I nodded my head in agreement with her. "Favorite movie?" she smiled, "White Chicks, or RENT."

"Pet Peeve?" I asked her. "Leaving my homework undone, that and not smelling good, and not getting at least 8 hours of sleep. Girls gotta have her z's."

I laughed at her, "Yeah, I know what you mean. Lowest grade you have ever made on a report card?" "Umm, I think it was an 89 or and 88. I can't remember." She answered.

My jaw dropped. "Damn. You ain't kidding when you said that you are in an AG school. The lowest that I have ever made is 65. And that was still considered good, for me! I envy you…" She chuckled. "It's a matter of being determined."

"Yeah, so I've heard. Diet soda or soda?" She laughed, "Diet. Because," she stretched out the because, "If I get a diet soda, I can get a cheeseburger without having to worry about my intake of calories."

"Why are you so worried about the calories that you consume?" She rolled her eyes, "My doctor said that since I am naturally skinny that my body can't take as much calories as a person with an average body and weight. So my limit on calories is 1,650. But for some reason, I don't even eat that much. I eat about 1,250 a day. And that is on a day that I'm not practicing. If I'm practicing or playing a game that day I'll eat up to my limit because I need that extra energy. Catch my drift?"

I nodded in understanding, "Okay, I have 2 questions left. One is what do you want to be when you grow up, aside from being a pro volleyball player. And the other one is Beach or the Mountains."

She nodded, "The Mountains. And I'd like to go into interior design." She sighed and took a long sip from her drink. "Finally, I'm am free!" I laughed at her. "So do you want to quiz me now?" She shook her head, "I'm going to space them out and ask you when you least expect it." I groan, "I have a feeling that I should be afraid." She laughed and shook her head, "Nah, just on guard." We finished our drinks with small talk and I walked her home and gave her a hug and we exchanged numbers.

"Bye big bro." She returned the hug, "Bye little sis." I turned around and walked away after making sure that she got inside. When I got home, I walked into my dad's office.

"Well, Troy, how did it go?" I smiled warmly, and I felt my eye twinkle. "I am really thankful that you did this for me. I love you." I gave him a hug, he returned it and said, "I love you too son." I released after a minute or two. I sat on his desk, "Up for a game?" I challenged, gesturing towards the court. He smiled, "Always. Meet you out there in 5."

**Ended in a father/son moment. Aww! Haha. BTW a displaced fracture is a fracture in which the pieces on either side of the break are out of line (which might require surgery to make sure the bones are properly aligned before casting), and a hairline fracture is a thin break in the bone. She broke her wrist with the displaced fracture. Her arm had a hairline fracture though. I know that this story may seem pointless right now but soon it will turn into a plotted story. But for now, R&R!!**

**Thanx, **

**Cinderella317**


	3. AN HSM3 News!

Troy Bolton…Zac Efron

Troy Bolton…Zac Efron

Lia Ghirardelli…Alyson Stoner

Mr. Bolton…Dennis Quaid

Wes Neal…Mitchell Musso

The rest of the cast follows according to the movie. Thanks!!

* * *

**I have came across these lyrics for some HSM3 songs. I'm not 100 about them but they say that they are the real deal. But you know rumors will be rumors. :) but anyhoo, here are some songs in HSM3 (i think) All CREDIT GOES TO !!**

Artist: **High School Musical 3 lyrics**  
Album: **High School Musical 3**  
Year: 2008  
Title: Mixin' My Turn  
Troy:  
I'm left here again  
with a decision to make,  
Gotta sort out my priorities,  
and in the midst of it all  
I gotta stop to think,  
My choice will hurt the ones  
It doesn't involve.

Chorus:  
I find myself,  
then lose again  
Mixin' my turn  
Confusing my role.  
I can't seem to win,  
And I can't seem to help,  
So when it comes to my turn  
I'll just play my part.

Troy:  
It seems to me,  
I have two choices;  
I can play the game,  
Or I can sing the line,  
It's a never ending struggle  
And I can't breathe  
To think right.

Chorus:

Troy:  
I got the world on my shoulders  
Two opposites collide  
And I don't know what to do  
When the power's in my hands.

Chorus:

Troy:  
Mixin' my turn,  
Confusing my role,  
Mixin' my turn,  
I'm always mixin' my turn.

"We know now,  
Don't need a second thought,  
It will never end

* * *

Artist: **High School Musical 3 lyrics**  
Album: **High School Musical 3**  
Year: 2008  
Title: Our Prom Time!

Our Prom Time! (Cast)

Chorus: Cast:  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
Throw the cheers into the air  
It's coming closer;  
Time to dance,  
It's our prom time,  
Our night to share.

Troy:  
Book the ride, Choose the suit  
Get the flowers; Check one, two, three. (Cast: One, two, three)  
Ryan:  
Bring on the fabulous shoes and tie,  
It's for the photographs, the reason why.  
Chad:  
I gotta look my best to impress my girl,  
This night's our night, I'll do it right.

Chorus:  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
Throw the cheers into the air  
It's coming closer,  
Endless lists to fill  
It's our prom night,  
Let's make it real.

Gabriella:  
We'll be surrounded by shining lights,  
Together we'll dance and sing the night away. (Cast: The night away!)  
Sharpay:  
I'll dress the part of Queen, with the looks of Cleopatra  
Everything's fabulous, that crown is mine.  
Taylor:  
I'm ready to make these memories, they're to last  
And I promise I won't cry. (Cast: When it comes to say goodbye.)

Chorus:

All:  
Get your best dress ready,  
Shine your dancing shoes,  
Who'll become Prom King and Queen?  
Our prom time is coming. (Cast: Prom time!)

All:  
Our Prom Time! Yeah!

* * *

Artist: **High School Musical 3 lyrics**  
Album: **High School Musical 3**  
Year: 2008  
Title: I Am Over You

Gabriella:  
Here I am once again,  
Picking up the pieces,  
Of the mess you've made,  
I'm over you spoiling the fun,  
Give it a rest,  
Clean your own mess.

Chorus:  
You have no control,  
Over everything that's passed.  
Leave it be,  
Don't mess with me,  
I am over you,  
And over what you've done.

Sharpay:  
You always get what you want,  
What about me?  
I've had my losses too,  
Tokens you took from me. Ooooh.  
I am over you.  
The spotlight belongs to me.  
Tonight.

Chorus:

Gabriella:  
Is all this pain a part of your game?  
Sharpay:  
You were the one who started this!  
Gabriella:  
Keep yourself out of my life (it's mine)  
Sharpay:  
But you were the one to enter mine first,  
Gabriella:  
I've kept to myself, and kept my friends close  
Sharpay:  
Yet I've always been your enemy?

Sharpay:  
I've seen you as a threat, never as a foe  
Gabriella:  
But you tried to hurt the ones I loved?  
Sharpay:  
Does getting what I want make me a threat?  
Gabriella:  
It's what you do that makes you so.  
Sharpay:  
It's who I am, and I won't change  
Gabriella:  
Then you'll find yourself as you are now.

Sharpay & Gabriella:  
Stay away from me.  
I am over you

* * *

Artist: **High School Musical 3 lyrics**  
Album: **High School Musical 3**  
Year: 2008  
Title: I Was Thinkin' About Everytime

Troy:  
You've always stood beside me,  
And no matter what you say,  
I will be here until forever.  
So we'll join hands; here and now,  
Embrace the future willingly,  
And enter into tomorrow.

Chorus:  
I was thinking about yesterday  
And laughed as I remembered  
The memories,  
I was thinking about everytime,  
Every moment we were together,  
And even if I cry,  
You'll still be here tomorrow.

Gabriella:  
Give me some understanding,  
To help me walk this through,  
Let me know you'll stay forever.  
I was thinking about Everyday  
When you were here beside me.

Chorus:

Troy & Gabriella:  
Another day gone,  
And these words  
have been left unsaid,  
I was thinking,  
About everytime,  
And every moment,  
That they never were,  
You can have them now.

Chorus:  
I was thinking about yesterday  
When I couldn't tell you,  
I was thinking about tomorrow  
When it might be too late  
I was thinking about now,  
And everytime I wanted to say,  
I love you.

Troy & Gabriella:  
Hold me tight,  
Don't let go

* * *

Artist: **High School Musical 3 lyrics**  
Album: **High School Musical 3**  
Year: 2008  
Title: It Will Never End

Troy:  
There is a path not far away  
Where we'll find ourselves at crossroads,  
Troy & Gabriella:  
We can all join hands, and go one way  
Gabriella:  
Or we can chase down our dreams  
As the final song closes.  
Chorus:  
For all these years  
We've stood together,  
friends forever  
Now we are gunna move on  
The future is our divide,  
But our friendship  
It will never end.  
Let's hold hands one more time,  
Enjoy the night,  
Enjoy the memory  
For it will never end.  
Sharpay:  
In years from now,  
I'll walk down the road,  
see your face  
Sharpay & Ryan: The memories and laughter  
Ryan: The happiness will come flooding back,  
For this is what made us strong.  
Chorus:  
Chad:  
We're players one and player's all,  
Fighting against our greatest rival,  
Chad & Taylor:  
The unknown destiny of our lives,  
Taylor:  
It doesn't matter how many falls it takes,  
What matters is that we can get up again.  
Chorus:  
Zeke:  
Another day down,  
but so many more to come  
Jason:  
What's been was a warm up for what's to come,  
Martha:  
We'll party until the sun rises again  
Kelsi:  
Write the lyrics to the next day's song.  
Tiara:  
I'll take your footsteps as a direction  
Jimmie:  
But I know to walk on my own feet  
Donnie:  
Just wait and see, watch what we'll do.  
Chorus:  
Troy & Gabriella:  
The curtain closes one last time,  
Sharpay & Ryan:  
We'll embrace each other once more  
Chad & Taylor:  
Then we're ready to say goodbye  
Zeke, Jason, Martha & Kelsi:  
And we know deep down…  
Sharpay & Ryan:  
That it will never end.  
Chad & Taylor:  
That it will never end.  
Zeke, Jason, Martha & Kelsi:  
That it will never end.  
Troy & Gabriella:  
That it will never end.  
All:  
We know now,  
Don't need a second thought,  
It will never end

**Here are the lyrics. It isn't all of the songs. But it's some of them. Please give me or credit for this. Thank you and i hope this benifits you and your story writing!:)**

**love,**

**Cinderella317**


End file.
